Confidence
by Plew A.E
Summary: Les épaules carrées, les hanches fines et le ventre plat, elle avait tout d'un homme et pourtant suintait la féminité. Elle était petite mais ses membres étaient longs, comme une araignée sur le liquide ambré. Ses grands yeux verts se plissaient d'un sombre amusement. Dans le secret des ombres on l'appelait la Mante. (FemHarry)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

L'abandon

Les épaules carrées, les hanches fines et le ventre plat, elle avait tout d'un homme et pourtant suintait la féminité. Elle était petite mais ses membres étaient longs, comme une araignée sur le liquide ambré. Ses grands yeux verts se plissaient d'un sombre amusement. Dans le secret des ombres on l'appelait la Mante.

Dans un couloir de l'école, éclairé par un chandelier frissonnant, un jeune homme s'avança vers elle.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

L'arachnide ouvrit ses bras blancs, un triste sourire mystérieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Viens. Parlons. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard perçant. Il crut lire de la pitié dans ses yeux verts et s'énerva.

« Ne te joue pas de moi, Potter ! »

Il connaissait le désespoir et la peur. Il savait les horreurs de la vie, il y participait même, parfois. Ses fautes le hantaient il avait déjà tué et violé et regretté. La mort l'obsédait il avait déjà tenté et échoué et regretté. L'abandon le charmait et sa mère en avait déjà payé le prix. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix.

« On a toujours le choix. » Rit la Mante. « Tu as choisi de ne pas l'avoir. »

Il la frappa. Elle n'esquiva pas, la force du coup la jetant à terre. Surpris, le jeune homme observa un instant le poing coupable. Il ne l'aida pas à se relever.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité ? » Questionna-t-il dans un faible bruit de gorge. « Tu avais le temps d'y échapper. Tu aurais pu... »

Elle gloussa. Elle comprenait sa véritable question et savait que sa réponse allait le briser. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas échappée à sa lourde destinée ?

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Après tout, pour les gens que j'aime je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai choisi de ne pas l'avoir. »

Le visage du jeune homme sombra dans l'affliction. Il était tordu de douleur et courbé de peine.

« N-nous sommes ennemis. » Parvint-il tout de même à extirper d'entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Depuis le jour où il lui avait tendu la main dans un magasin de vêtement- Non. Même avant cela, depuis le jour où il avait pour la première fois entendu son nom dans un conte pour enfant, il avait toujours voulu être son ami. Mais elle l'avait refusé.

« Viens » Répéta-t-elle. « Assieds-toi et parlons. »

Le jeune homme se laissa choir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. C'était la fin de l'hiver, les plantes bourgeonnaient timidement, l'herbe repoussait la neige et la lune était haute, mais il ne sentait que le froid, ne voyait que la nuit noire sans étoile. Il soupira.

« Que me veux-tu, Potter ? »

Elle le fixa un long moment, insondable.

« Mars est lumineux ce soir. » Répondit-t-elle d'un ton faussement égal.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace.

« Et alors ? » Fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre. « Depuis quand tu parles le centaure ? »

Haussant les épaules, elle détourna enfin son regard dérangeant du sien. Son sourire se remplit soudain de sarcasme.

« Tu n'es pas très discret, tu sais ? Je n'ignore rien de tes plans. »

Il souffla. Il le savait, elle l'avait suivi depuis le début de l'année scolaire, prêtant une attention inhumaine à ses moindres faits et gestes. Dans un sens, il en était soulagé. Si elle savait, elle pourrait peut-être l'arrêter à temps.

« Et alors ? » Défia-t-il dédaigneusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, toi qui ne peut même pas esquiver un coup de poing ? »

Elle lui lança un regard effaré avant d'exploser de rire.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je ferai quoique ce soit ? » Moqua-t-elle, les épaules secouées par son hilarité.

Le jeune homme devint brusquement pâle comme un linge. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas à temps... Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas du tout... Il était... Le _monde_ était foutu.

« Déconne pas Potter ! Nous savons tout les deux que- »

Il déglutit quand elle le toisa d'une œillade noire.

« Non, tu ne sais rien ! » S'emporta-t-elle soudain. « Tu as beau y être né, tu ignores tout de ce monde qui est si cher à ton cœur ! Tu ne vois rien ! Aveugle es-tu, aveugle tu resteras ! »

Il fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit la bouche comme pour rétorquer mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cette accusation, il n'était que trop conscient de tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

« Dumbledore va mourir. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre. « Et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Elle avait prononcé ces phrases avec tant de force, tant de conviction, que le jeune homme se sentit comme un petit garçon grondé. Il était faible, si faible... La bile lui remonta l'œsophage.

« Je vais partir. Disparaître. » Reprit-elle. « Et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Accablé, il sentit les larmes dévaler ses pommettes hautes pour geler sur ses joues creuses.

« Bientôt il n'y aura personne pour te sauver. » Ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

Ses sanglots l'étranglant, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade : une crise de panique montant à l'idée de l'avenir qui l'attendait. Il en devinait la noirceur, les éclats affadis et la fatalité. Les ténèbres le noieraient, l'avaleraient avec délectation. Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il ne pouvait se sauver lui-même, ni se sauver de lui-même. Il n'avait pas le choix., il devrait...

« Et puisque personne n'ose agir il n'y aura personne pour sauver ce monde. » Confirma-t-elle impitoyable.

Il lui tomba comme une enclume sur l'estomac, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de vomir sur le glacial couloir pavé.

« T-tu ne peux pas t'échapper Potter ! » Bégaya-t-il. « Il y a des gens que tu aimes ici... Même si tu partais tu ne pourrais pas les abandonner. Tu reviendras. Tu nous reviendras et tu nous sauveras tous ! C'est ta destinée ! »

Lui souriant tendrement, elle lui caressa les cheveux et essuya de ses doigts fins quelques perles de sueur sur son front.

« Eh bien... » Avoua-t-elle au creux de son oreille comme un vil secret. « Non. »

Sautant sur ses pieds nus et faisant quelques pas de danse, elle s'éloigna alors de lui.

« Vois-tu, mon très cher Malfoy, être humain c'est avoir le choix. Comme tu as choisi de ne pas l'avoir, de ne pas pouvoir fuir, de ne pas savoir te secourir... Comme j'ai choisi de ne pas éviter ton poing, de me soumettre à ma destinée... Je choisi à présent de m'en aller et rien, ni personne, ne pourra me retenir. »

Il tendit avec virulence la main vers elle pour l'attraper. Il ne désirait que la mettre en cage, l'enfermer dans son triste sort et s'échapper à sa place, mais elle s'évanouit dans les airs.

« Pas l'amour, pas la haine, pas la culpabilité, pas la guerre et certainement pas le destin ! » Résonna sa voix suave. « Rien, ni personne, ne pourra me retenir. »

* * *

Petit début d'une histoire en six chapitres que je viens de finir. Je posterai le second chapitre dans peu de temps.

Plew A.E


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit des hommes et des arachnides

La voix grave et éraillée de la chanteuse s'élevait sans douceur, tempête de mots et de notes que le piano chantait, sans coeur.

 _Un sourire bienveillant, un soupire bien vivant, un empire qui s'éveille, et de sens, et de foi, un sentir de merveilles où nos chairs mouvantes font loi._

Au bar, une femme au visage indistinct, teinté d'ombre par ses longs cheveux d'ébène, levait son verre face au luminaire dans un tintement de glaçon. La mine captivée d'un papillon qu'elle arborait, en observant le jeu de lumières sur le cristal fin, songeuse et envoûtante, aspirait au danger des ténèbres du monde. Cartes sur table, l'argent sale coulant au gré du whisky, la dernière partie commençait. Gare à vous pêchés coquins de l'amante ! Gardez-vous de pêcher dans les bassins la mante !

Et de paroles, penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle invita en son monde de danger l'innocent prédateur qui buvait à sa droite :

« Je vais te jeter un sort. »

 _Je vais te jeter un sort._ Reprit la chanteuse avec et après elle, de cette voix séductrice, dégoulinante d'une fielleuse attirance, tandis que sans patience le piano entamait la partition de la prochaine chanson. _Je vais te jeter un sort..._

« Je t'aurai dévoré bien avant, Arachnide. » Répondit l'homme.

« Tu n'es pas homme que je puis craindre, rit-elle. Pauvre de toi, Enfant qui s'égare ! »

Soudain, la main masculine jaillit au-dessus du comptoir, renversant son verre pour mieux s'aggriper à sa gorge. Et si le cristal se brisa, déversant des flots d'ambre et de glace, l'enchantement était trop puissant pour en faire de même.

« Je peux te tuer ! Ne te joue pas de moi ! »

« Bien sûr que tu peux me tuer, moi, si faible et si belle. Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je le ferai ! Je le ferai ! »

 _Car je ne puis t'attendre encore, car je ne puis qu'entendre la mort et qui frappe, et qui cogne à mon coeur, comme tes bassesses me martèlent de rancoeur._

« Non, mon pauvre enfant. Je suis trop faible, trop femme, pour toi. Tu ne peux dévorer si inoffensive créature. »

« Je le peux et le ferai ! Je ne suis pas les autres ! »

« Et qui es-tu alors, toi qui n'es pas les autres ? Rien de plus qu'eux, c'est certain. Rien de moins qu'eux, je me doute. »

« Je te tuerai ! » Répéta-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Mais déjà la main au cou de la mante se relâchait, hésitante. La poigne meurtrière n'était guère plus qu'une caresse d'amoureux débutant.

Il retourna à son mutisme, les poings serrés en prière, les traits tirés et peu fiers. Il commanda un second verre qu'il but prestement, grimaçant sous l'amertume de ses pensées. Du coin de l'oeil, il détailla la femme, comme pour graver son image dans la pierre de son coeur vengeur. Tout son être était tourné vers elle dans ce simple coup d'oeil, captif sans le savoir de la toile empoisonnée. Et empêtré qu'il était dans les fils tranchants de la luxure et du désastre, il ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais plus que menacer, tempêter, puis se soumettre à l'ivresse entre les cuisses blanches de l'arachnide.

Il finit par quitter le bar en vociférant des insultes et des promesses d'adieu..

 _Et déjà le bonheur changeant nous perd, de passion, de poison, nous blesse. Et déjà le feu brûlant sans lumière, nous emplit d'oubli et de détresse. Nous rappellerons-nous les temps d'autrefois, où l'orchestre était menée d'un juste émoi? Nous rapellerons-nous de nos danses d'antan, palpitant contre palpitant et soupires innocents ?_

Le sourire de la femme s'attrista, s'embua d'une nostalgie retenue ou effacée par la fumée de cigarette. La mine défaite et les épaules basses, elle regardait sans le voir son verre vide à présent. Derrière le comptoir, le barman ouvrit une autre bouteille de cristal fin et déversa l'ambre et la glace, remplissant le vide comme on creuserait une tombe, sans espoir.

« Il était comme les autres, soupira la femme. Impatient, entêté, éperdu... Et comme les autres, il est parti. Et comme les autres, il reviendra. »

« L'Arachnide est noyée sous les étoiles » Commença le barman à sa place. « la nuit où les prédateurs sont proies. »

« Cette nuit... » Finirent-ils ensemble. « Où les paroles sont mensonges et les vérités se taisent. »

Ils rirent un peu, secouant la tête de dépit, puis leur univers se tut et, dans la nuit ivre d'alcool et de musique, disparut.

 _Car je ne puis qu'attendre encore, car je ne puis entendre l'amour et qui frappe, et qui cogne à mon coeur, comme tes caresses me martèlent de rancoeur: je t'ai jeté un sort. Je t'ai jeté un sort..._

Autour du bistrot le monde s'écroulait encore et encore. Bien des maisons furent les ultimes demeures de leurs propriétaires. On criait, on pleurait et on rageait comme on mourrait, hystériquement. Les enfants ne connaissaient plus la joie, les adultes ne parvenant pas à sauver leur innocence. La guerre battait gaiement sur le tambour des coeurs en batailles et on crevait des idées des autres pour ses propres idées.

« Elle nous a abandonné ! » Gueulait-on au désespoir. « L'Elue s'est défilée ! »

Dans les couloirs de l'école désaffectée, un homme s'écoutait répéter les mots qu'il avait autrefois entendus.

« Pas l'amour, pas la haine, pas la culpabilité, pas la guerre et certainement pas le destin... » Récitait-il en choeur avec le silence de la désolation.

Il avait souffert, le monde, la guerre, l'avalaient et le recrachaient sans cesse. A chaque arrête de la vie, il s'écorchait en essayant de passer. Il aurait du partir avec elle, il le savait... Mais il était trop tard.

« Pas l'amour, pas la haine, pas la culpabilité, pas la guerre et certainement pas le destin ! » S'emporta-t-il en approchant une lame de sa gorge. « Rien, ni personne, ne pourra me retenir ! »

Rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter et pourtant, la lame tomba loin de son cou. Il était trop lâche pour fuir, trop lâche pour expier ses pêchés, trop lâche pour échapper aux exactions d'un monstre et trop lâche pour mourir. Au final, il n'était ni héros ni vilain : il était juste un homme.

* * *

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de l'année 2016. Je posterai peut-être le chapitre trois demain, pour marquer le coup. On verra. En tout cas bonne nouvelle année à tous, et bonne santé !

Plew A.E


	3. Chapter 3

Le rocher des sorcières

Elle était alanguie, nue et maigre, dans sa baignoire au Rocher des Sorcières. Sa poitrine plate se soulevait au rythme paisible de sa respiration, mouvant les nombreux traits noirs sur sa peau. Elle semblait être peinture vivante avec ses tatouages, et la gueule du serpent sur sa carotide avait quelque chose d'érotique et de dangereux. Il frissonna. Que faisait-il ici, dans cette bicoque insalubre au milieu de nul part ? La pluie frappait le toit de tôle avec force et le vent soufflait à en faire voler les murs. Il voulait partir. Maintenant. Il devait-

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. » Souffla doucement une voix grave, non sans amusement. « Que fais-tu ici, mon ange ? »

Il ne savait pas et il était en colère, car si seulement elle n'avait pas parlé, il serait déjà loin.

« J'suis pas ton ange ! » Éructa-t-il pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Ange, agneau, homme, haussa-t-elle les épaules, c'est tout pareil; tu t'es égaré et tu es venu jusqu'à moi. » Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement, son visage se plissa et ses épaules tressautèrent sous son hilarité. « Ah mais ! Cela fait-il de moi ton Dieu ? »

Son rire guttural grattait le papier-peint et lui hérissait le poil, il était rauque, brisé, et s'écrasait sur vous avec la rage d'une avalanche. Cette femme était un roc, avec ses angles tranchants, son regard dur et son rire de crevasse, elle avait la beauté d'une pente abrupte et la magnificence d'un grand canyon. Il cracha.

« Tu n'es pas un Dieu, susurra-t-il la voix virulente, tu n'es qu'une pute. Ouvre donc tes bras qu'on n'en finisse, Putain ! »

Elle n'en rit que plus fort.

« Pauvre, pauvre petit, dépendant des humeurs de sa libido. Le petit est venu voir une prostituée ? »

« Espèce de- ! »

Il voulut l'insulter encore et encore, puis la frapper, la défigurer, la faire s'écrouler devant lui. Il n'était pas un ange. Il n'était pas petit. Il était un homme, et on ne se moque pas de l'Homme !

Mais alors qu'il s'élançait, et dans sa tirade et dans son coup, elle le coupa tel un silex, froide, affûtée et primitive. Si quelqu'un devait s'écrouler ce ne serait pas elle, pas aujourd'hui, pas dans son domaine et surtout pas face à cet _homme_.

« Eh bien il repartira frustré ! Tonna-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de prostituée ici. Si tu refuses ce qui t'est offert, barre-toi ! Ne reviens pas ! »

Il y avait un tremblement volcanique derrière ses mots, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de retenu. Il sentit ses jambes céder et s'effondra sur le carrelage, à genoux devant cette femme trônant fièrement dans son bain.

Le vent passa sur les sables de la colère, en emportant les grains dans son étreinte joueuse.

« Mais tu ne peux pas n'est-ce pas ? » Continua-t-elle en gloussant.

« Sale... S-sale pute. » Souffla-t-il au bord des larmes, incapable de l'atteindre autrement que par ce mot.

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de l'écorcher, de griffer ce roc à ce qu'il n'en subsiste que poussière. Il n'aspirait qu'à cela, à ébranler l'inébranlable, en creuser les aspérités, en éroder parois, à en miner le cœur... Corrompre la montagne afin qu'elle devienne un gouffre aussi sombre et abyssal que sa propre vie, soumettre son immuable destinée et en devenir maître... Il en rêvait le jour et son corps en vibrait la nuit. C'était son unique fantasme, l'inavouable pêché qui battait sous son épiderme.

Cependant, y prétendre ne suffisait pas à plier la réalité. Son destin était encore là, impavide tache noirâtre rongeant sa chair et sa raison. La montagne était encore là, l'observant avec une insoutenable pitié, inaltérée. Il eut envie de hurler.

« Tu séduis les hommes. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Je les enchante. » Rectifia-t-elle gaiement.

« Tu vends ton corps. » Ne put-il s'empêcher d'insister.

Elle s'offusqua.

« Bien sur que non ! Je ne vend que ma générosité. »

« Ce n'est plus de la générosité si tu en exiges un dédommagement ! »

Elle lui sourit, de ce même sourire qu'avait sa grand-mère quand elle lui expliquait qu'il devait se laver les mains avant de manger. Il se sentit stupide, et grondé. Il se rappelait l'amour, l'intransigeance dans la voix de cette vieille dame replète qui lui tendait un savon. Et il se demanda encore ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette salle de bain miteuse. Il ne savait ce qu'il cherchait, ni pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduis à cette détestable femme-roche. Ses pieds avaient trahi un secret, et tandis que son cœur fondait sous la réminiscence, il pensa qu'il valait mieux ignorer lequel.

« La mère réconfortante après un cauchemar. » L'intonation douce et apaisante de cette voix caverneuse le surprit. « La grande sœur rassurante après une dispute, l'amante à l'écoute après une mauvaise journée : voilà ce que je suis, voilà ce que je vend. Hommes, femmes, tous s'égarent à un moment et leurs pas les mènent ici, dans mon antre. Combien sont venu crier leur désespoir ? Combien à avouer les crimes les plus vils ? Combien à pleurer les souffrances les plus horribles ? Tous ont dormis dans mon embrasse, tous sont renés de mon étreinte. Pourtant, je n'en embrasse aucun, je n'en étreint aucun. Je ne suis pas une prostituée. »

Ses mains tendues l'invitaient et il eut du mal à contenir ce besoin de courir vers elle et sangloter sur son épaule. Cette femme nue et peinte de toute part, la pluie sur la tôle, la bicoque miséreuse au papier-peint déchiré, les carreaux écaillés et les vapeurs vanillées masquant de décence le tourment sous sa peau, tout cela ne lui importait plus. Il était à nouveau ce petit garçon pleurant sa mère seul dans son lit le soir, cet adolescent pleurant sa grand-mère seul dans un bar la nuit, cet adulte pleurant sa vie abandonné dans une ruelle sombre au petit jour.

« Pour partager ton fardeau et te réconcilier avec toi-même, un instant avec quelqu'un qui ne fléchira pas qui que tu sois et quoique que tu ais fait... Un instant dans les bras d'une montagne, c'est ce que je vend. » Expliqua-t-elle gentiment. « On m'appelle Confidence. »

Sentant sa réserve, elle se leva de son trône de bulles et de porcelaine et se pencha sur lui, essuyant ses pleurs de ses doigts anguleux. Ses caresses sur ses joues avaient la chaleur d'une pierre sous le soleil.

« Il y a longtemps, lui murmura-t-elle, égaré tu suivis le chemin de ma rumeur et me rejoignis. Cependant tu brisas l'enchantement et t'enfuis... Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Que fais-tu ici, mon ange ? »

« Je ne suis pas un ange. » Confessa-t-il enfin.

* * *

Finalement j'ai décidé de le mettre aujourd'hui. Bonne nouvelle année à tous !

Plew A.E


	4. Chapter 4

La vie après l'abandon

Des immeubles crasseux, verrues purulentes de la voûte planétaire, piétinent champs et forêts. Ils propagent leurs miasmes sur les territoires vierges et inhabités, tels la lèpre chassant ses proies, tendant leurs silhouettes gâtées vers un soleil de belle couleur jaune dent. Pas de doute, l'homme vient d'arriver en ville.

Il hésite à y pénétrer, le Monstre est là, il le sent. Il est partout où l'urbanisme prolifère encore, entraînant maintes ordures à exhiber leur pestilence sous son étendard et contraignant maintes poussières à se disperser loin de son égérie. Le Monstre est Loi. La justice elle, n'existe plus que dans les rêves des fous et les souvenirs délabrés des vieillards.

L'homme se fond parmi les porcs et les déchets, revêtu de son usuel costume d'hypocrite. Le rustre lambda ne le remarque pas, vouant une obsession suspicieuse à ses godasses et à la merde qui dort en dessous. Que le monde s'écroule à nouveau ou que le Monstre darde son cou, il ne le verrait pas.. L'homme presse le pas en esquivant maladroitement les individus chancelants de la foule ivre de mépris et d'ignorance.

Le dérangeant parfum de la sueur et de la graisse dépassant des jeans usés se fait insupportable à ses poumons. Retenant difficilement son souffle, il s'engouffre dans une étroite ruelle voisine où des bennes d'un joli vert vomissent leurs immondices sur l'asphalte. L'homme ne peut que se rappeler du boulevard qu'il vient de quitter, en voyant cet étalage. Il n'en peut plus, il a besoin de faire une pause.

Essuyant son front ruisselant, il s'accorde le temps d'un regard distrait à sa montre. Ça y est : il pue, il est en retard, la ville commence déjà à le contaminer. Il faut qu'il se dépêche.

Il marche d'un pas de tango, rapide mais traînant, vers le lieu de son rencard.

Les malfrats du quartiers, avisant sa chemise classieuse mais trouée, le croient des leurs et ne lui cherchent pas de querelle. Les putes, chères filles, l'évitent comme si son front était frappé de l'emblème du pauvre. Les mafieux quant à eux, matent ses poches d'un œil averti mais abandonnent leur convoitise en n'y découvrant pas la forme salvatrice d'un paquet de clopes. Il faudrait qu'il en rachète.

Il arrive donc sans plus de problème que son pauvre sens de l'orientation, devant la taverne où l'attend probablement sa cliente. Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas trop pressée.

L'enseigne se balance au gré de l'haleine putride de la ville, semblant vouloir assommer le premier ivrogne sortant de l'établissement. L'homme pousse la porte, au rire funeste d'une clochette en ferraille, et parcourt la salle d'un regard. Elle paraît bien vide. Seuls quelques irréductibles badauds, pauvrement accoudés au bar, implorent la divinité locale en lui secouant le néant de leurs chopes sous le nez. Sûrement comprend-elle les borborygmes des indigènes car, les délestant de quelques billets, elle les ressert prestement.

La divinité indique, d'un signe de tête aviné, une table isolée à l'homme, qui s'y installe paresseusement. C'est une place tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, parfaite pour les affaires.

Il contemple en patientant les traces suspectes et celles de mains moites ornant la vitre. Il prend soin de siroter le café qui l'attendait, par politesse envers la patronne, mais manque de le recracher. Le goût amer de chaussette transpirante lui décape la gorge, aussi immonde que d'habitude.

Il rêvasse, la tête à peine soutenu par son poing frêle, en observant les gens passant devant le bistrot. Sa cliente est finalement plus en retard que lui. Ou peut-être est-elle déjà partie ? Qu'importe. Il lit de biais un journal datant de quinze jours -certainement récupéré dans une poubelle- que la barmaid lui a apporté. Les titres gras se moquent de lui. Son humeur s'assombrit.

« HARRY POTTER RETROUVEE ! » Clament-ils.

Il parcourt l'article d'une rage irrationnelle et inavouée.

« La dangereuse criminelle récidiviste Harry Potter fut retrouvée hier soir dans une maison abandonnée au sommet du Rocher des Sorcières. Elle se cachait en effet dans cet endroit réputé pour avoir été l'échafaud de milliers de sorcières et sorciers au Moyen-Âge. Coïncidence ? » Rit la dépêche.

«Nôtre Souverain bien aimé a chaudement récompensé celui nous a amené cette criminelle. Témoigne le chef de la Milice Nationale. Elle sera prochainement exécutée, comme le veut la Loi. » Se gausse-t-elle encore.

Elle parle du _Souverain bien aimé_... Le Monstre, oui ! Elle ose même causer de Potter, lui prêtant des crimes tous plus graves les uns que les autres. Elle invente des détails, des explications, des aboutissants à son histoire, se targue de posséder des témoignages de ses victimes supposées et étale les élucubrations de psychologues véreux. _La criminelle_ , qu'ils l'appellent tous, les lâches. Mais ils ne la connaissent pas. Nul ne connaît plus Harry Potter, à part l'homme. Il est le seul à avoir partager avec elle l'intimité de ce moment, de cette fuite. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue telle qu'elle l'était réellement. Ils n'ont pas le droit de la cracher ainsi ! Eux aussi auraient fuit s'ils en avaient eu le courage ! Dire qu'elle _se cachait_ , elle, la majestueuse Harry Potter... N'importe quoi ! L'homme la connaît trop bien pour y croire -elle était autrefois sa rivale après tout-, il sait qu'elle avait fait sa résidence là haut, sur le Rocher des Sorcières, par ironie, pour narguer le Monstre. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait lui échapper mais elle avait tout de même choisi de fuir, pour avoir une chance de vivre avant de mourir. Et quelle vie ! Elle était réputée la Mante, l'Arachnide, la Montagne ! On l'appelait Confidence, dans les cercles très fermés de la rébellion dont elle était le pilier, l'égérie.

Mais la jalousie est un vice bien laid, ancré dans le cœur de ce monde que Potter avait abandonné. Et à l'heure des bas instincts du Monstre, tandis qu'ils dormaient tous bien en sécurité dans leurs pavillons, protégés par leurs palissades de pierre, elle avait été trahie puis capturée...

Les doléances de l'homme sont interrompues par le tintement clair de la clochette du bar. Des talons claquent sur le sol. Au son saccadé, il comprend que leur propriétaire n'est pas habituée à ce genre d'endroit. Un raclement de chaise et un soupir plus tard, une donzelle de bourgeoisie est assise face à lui. Elle le toise de ses yeux trop maquillés et se présente avec une importance qu'elle n'a pas. Il ressent déjà l'envie de la frapper.

Elle se justifie d'une voix nasillarde tandis qu'il la laisse déblatérer de tout son soûl, en se concentrant sur le rictus compatissant du plongeur pour s'occuper. C'est sa première fois ce soir, elle veut que ce soit mémorable, dit-elle. Mais elle n'est pour lui que la première de la soirée, qu'elle s'en souvienne ou non ne vaut pas sa paye. Il répond malgré tout, froidement, d'un hochement de tête professionnel. Quand elle termine enfin son interminable monologue, il prend l'enveloppe qu'elle dépose sur la table sans discrétion et s'en va sans la saluer. Il lui a donné rendez-vous à 21h.

Un peu plus loin il déchire le papier kraft et empoche les billets qu'il contenait. La garce l'a payé au rabais.

Quelques heures après, l'homme sort d'une salle de bain, habillé comme au premier jour, et fait quelques pas à la recherche d'un couteau. Les tableaux parsemés sur les murs branlants lorgnent son anatomie. Il les ignore en massant son menton piqué de poils éparses et de gouttelettes colorées. Le rasoir électrique -connerie de technologie- l'a marqué d'un bel autographe rougeâtre. Dans un plateau de fruit vide, sur une commode où les termites s'amassent plus nombreuses que les crétins des bars un jour de finale, il trouve son bonheur.

Sur le lit, la bourgeoise lui sourit d'un air coquin, exposant à son manque d'intérêt sa fade nudité. Il la contourne et retourne devant le miroir pour finir son toilettage. Puisqu'elle a réduit son salaire de plusieurs centaines, autant qu'il profite des commodités de la chambre minable qu'elle loue.

Grattant sa peau de la lame savonneuse pour en retirer le duvet récalcitrant, il ne peut que constater combien elle est aiguisée. Un couteau aussi tranchant, trouvé près d'un matelas sans drap... Il découvre là une sollicitude particulière : le tenancier du motel devait en avoir marre des imbéciles grinçant sur les poutres en se balançant du bout de ses chères couvertures mais, du genre à respecter les goûts les plus uniques de ses clients, il a certainement décidé de cette petite attention à l'égard de ceux qui se reposent dans ses chambres dans le seul but d'y reposer. Brave homme. Il est bien vrai que nettoyer un parquet coûte moins cher que de remplacer une charpente écroulée.

L'impudique le rejoint, toujours aussi dévêtue, et pose ses doigts graisseux sur son torse. Elle tourne autour de lui dans une parade qu'il ne comprend pas et, tandis qu'elle le fixe de ses pupilles brillantes, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en contempler une autre.

Le dos vaste et la taille serrée soulignant à peine les courbes discrètes que dessinait la cambrure brisée de son maigre corps... Ses coudes secs, ses genoux cagneux et pointus, témoignant de la sauvagerie à peine ensommeillée sous son faible aspect... Sa peau rêche, telle une toile de lin peinte de mille dessins noirâtres, reprisée par endroits et couturée de cicatrices roses... Le serpent sifflant sur sa carotide... Il connaît cette autre silhouette du bout de ses ongles rongés jusqu'à la marque au creux de ses omoplates, qu'il devinait être un vestige de naissance. Il en redoute encore les effets et s'enivre des défauts, la capturant d'un souvenir. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais, par son élégance sale et ses formes méconnaissant les rondeurs du charme féminin, elle fascinait. Elle, cette femme si puissante au corps de fragile garçon, la mante, l'arachnide, la montagne : Confidence. Elle était de loin de la Potter de son enfance, de la Potter qu'elle avait un jour refusé de rester...

Ô Merlin, comme elle le hante.

« Tu viens » Lui susurre une voix joueuse.

Les mots le prennent au dépourvu : même dans ses plus beaux cauchemars Confidence ne parle pas. Il se secoue pour se réveiller et se trouve soudain face à la provocante vanité de la bourgeoise insipide. Triste réalité. Il la suit vers le lit mité, sans envie.

Plus tard, adossé à une benne à ordure, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres, l'homme se dit que peut-être... Peut-être a-t-il encore une chance de se sauver de ses propres souvenances et de sa culpabilité. Il n'y a plus personne pour sauver le monde depuis la mort de Dumbledore et le départ de Potter, plus personne pour le sauver. Mais Confidence a peut-être encore une chance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il reste pour la secourir quelqu'un prêt à précipiter le monde, à _se_ précipiter ! Il reste lui : Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Un p'tit chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu, pas plu, ou si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses par review.

Plew A.E


	5. Chapter 5

A nouveau la fuite

Elle marche normalement. Ni trop pressé, ni trop lent, l'heure est au pas nonchalant pour ceux qui désirent survivre à la nuit. Les étoiles grelottent, agitées d'un rire cruel dans le ciel noir et crasseux, comme le suif sur les mains boudinées d'un restaurateur bas de gamme.

Il est tard. Les bonnes gens s'enferment en claquant brusquement leurs volets aveugles. Peu importe qu'ils les fissurent, ils sont terrifiés. Ça fait glousser les grognasses étincelantes. Elles se moquent des proies traquées, planquées au fin fond de leurs terriers. Elles se moquent des petits gars inconscients qui traînent encore dans les rues puantes, éclairant les trottoirs où ils dégueulent et chassant les ombres autours de ceux qui se croient cachés.

Ah ! Elles sont belles les ténèbres nocturnes, tachées de lumières et autres vers reluisant de peur qui rampent à même le bitume en implorant une goutte, un toit ou une clope.

« Sortez, nul ne vous voit ! » Hurlent la nuit garce en braquant ses projecteurs sur eux. Innocents, victimes... Tous sont coupables sous les flashs vicieux du ciel. Tous, sauf lui : le Monstre -comme l'aurait appelé quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé-.

Lorsque le Monstre passe, la terreur est stellaire. Les astres se cachent, se détournent et se revêtent de nuages. Jamais lumière d'étoile n'effleura son noir manteau. Pourtant, elle se rient du commun des mortels, minaudant dès que résonne le claquement de ses talons et, complices, s'apprêtent pour ses crimes. Groupies du Monstre ! Putains d'étoiles !

C'est idiot de s'énerver comme ça, pour rien d'autre que de lointaines petites caillasses brillantes, mais lui... Lui avait été sacrifié sur l'autel du Monstre par ces foutues étoiles. A présent il n'était plus là pour se gausser d'elle en la voyant errer parmi les raclures et les chewing-gums écrasés sur le goudron de la ville.

Elle l'avait trouvé là par hasard, en flânant dans une ruelle mal fréquentée, elle qui n'appartient pas à ce monde -bien qu'en possédant la hargne-. Elle s'était perdue, elle s'en souvient, en poursuivant le parfum entêtant de sa liquide robe rouge. Elle se promenait, admirait en sifflotant les paysages de la nuit, contemplait les étoiles... Ces putains d'étoiles... Il faisait beau ce soir là. Elle l'avait aperçu au détour d'un virage et ces yeux d'orage qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille la capturèrent. Sur les parterres de déchets de l'usine désaffectée, sous le mur où fleurissait une tubéreuse de sang, il était là.

Son apparence, futile ersatz de sa personne, avait suffi à la défaire de sa raison. Ses contours s'étaient ancrés dans ses rétines. Elle les voit encore dans ses rêves, dans ses cauchemars, prenant sa place dans le reflet du miroir...

Ô Merlin, comme il la hante.

Parce qu'il existât sous son regard durant un moment, un instant de rien qui dure encore aujourd'hui, les flammes de la vengeance s'éveillèrent dans son cœur, la damnant plus sûrement qu'un seul de ses baisers n'aurait su le faire.

Mais elle sait, elle devine qu'il avait choisi cette fin en connaissance de cause. Que puisqu'il ne pouvait ni fuir ni se secourir, il avait décidé de choisir sa mort. Quel cruel destin que celui de qui n'a pas d'autre choix...

Au final, ironie suprême, c'était la décision de cet homme qui avait conduit sa destinée à la rattraper. Maintenant empêtrée dans les fils de la fatalité, elle marche calmement en fuyant sa propre souvenance.

Elle tangue entre les ruines et les terrains vagues de cette ville, de cette cage de nourriture grouillante piaillant pour la pitié de l'inhumain, ce labyrinthe où tout les chemins se précipitent vers la gueule béante du Monstre. Ça empeste et les gens ne sont plus que des chicots tremblants dans ce jardin où il a soufflé sa haine. Ils le craignent mais, trop lâches pour l'affronter ou pour s'enfuir, ces imbéciles ont construit autour de son antre une muraille de fétus de paille.

Ce n'est pas avec un cure-dent qu'on abat un tigre, ni en crachant dans le vent qu'on apaise une tempête. Alors en quoi leurs belles maisons de papyrus sont-elles censées les garder des soupirs brûlants du grand méchant loup, quand même elle la mante, l'arachnide, la montagne, n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver un seul homme ?

« Attrapez-la ! » Susurre le Monstre loin derrière elle.

A ses côtés, une femme et un homme avancent prestement. Ils lui sont importants, presque autant que l'homme le fut de son vivant. L'une a la tête broussailleuse remplie d'informations à présent inutiles et l'autre la jalousie facile : ils sont ses premiers amis. Les derniers qui lui restent, aussi. Mais ils ne la connaissent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle les a abandonné et, bien qu'ils soient aujourd'hui à ses côtés, elle sait qu'ils lui en veulent, qu'ils la trahiront comme elle les a autrefois trahis.

« Har-Confidence... » Implore la femme. « Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions nous dépêcher ? S'ils nous attrapent nous sommes morts ! »

Confidence s'arrête pour les observer un moment. Ils ont les mêmes yeux fuyant, la même dégaine écrasée par le poids du monde. Et comme rien, ni personne, ne put la retenir par le passé, elle ne peut les retenir à présent.

« Allez-y » Dit-elle avec un sourire plein de secrets. « J'ai une dernière chose à faire. »

Ils s'insurgent tous deux, lui rendant un regard mauvais.

« Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! »

 _Pas comme tu nous as abandonnés ! Nous ne sommes pas comme toi !_ Résonne derrière leur exclamation.

Confidence hausse les épaules, elle n'a que faire de leurs états d'âme : ils ont beau lui être importants, ils ne sont pas l'homme. Elle reprend sa route avec lenteur, sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Le Monstre se rapproche, elle le sent.

« POTTER ! » Hurle-t-il à à peine cinq cents mètres.

Elle désire cette confrontation, elle veut sa vengeance, c'est pour cet instant qu'elle lui avait envoyé la tête tranchée de son bras droit pour le provoquer. Pour cet instant qu'elle avait fuit en direction de ce terrain de jeu, qui avait tout le charme d'une scène de drame.

Il lui lance un éclair verdoyant, qu'elle esquive sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle s'apprête à se retourner pour courir vers lui mais l'homme et la femme, ses amis, devinent son intention et la prennent par le bras pour l'entraîner loin de ce champ de bataille.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! » Elle panique. « Je dois venger Malfoy ! Je dois achever le Monstre : c'est ma destinée ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance ! LACHEZ-MOI ! »

Elle se débat comme une folle mais ils tiennent bon, leur force décuplée par leur désespérance. Finalement, l'homme l'assomme et la prend dans ses bras, puis il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la femme et soudain : ils disparaissent.

Certainement sont-ils partis vers des lieues plus accueillantes.

« Soit maudite Potter ! » Enrage le Monstre d'une voix pleine d'une puissance mystique, en échouant à la rattraper. « Que les cendres t'emportent ! QUE LES CENDRES EMPORTENT CE MONDE ! »

* * *

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre là. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Plew A.E


	6. Chapter 6

Les Cendres

Il pleut des cendres sur le monde.

Dans un refuge branlant les derniers vivants toussent. La pluie s'infiltre à travers la tôle et tapisse les murs, les visages et les meubles; tout est gris soudain.

« On dirait une photo. » Murmure Confidence entre deux quintes de toux.

Personne ne lui répond, ils ont inhalé trop de pluie. La femme à sa gauche succombe à une crise d'asthme. L'homme à sa droite s'étouffe. Il ne reste que les trois d'en face, la petite famille sans moyen qui les avait accueillis au début du déluge.

La mère a les lèvres dans les cheveux de son fils, immobile. Elle a l'air de s'être endormie en l'embrassant. Le père est écroulé contre son épaule, sa main sur celle de son rejeton, il a l'œil vide et triste. Dans leur embrasse le gosse panique.

« Où sont les autres? Où sont les morts? »

« Là. » Répond-t-elle en lui désignant le plafond effondré, le papier-peint, la commode et sa joue.

« Que s'est-il passé? Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi- »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Je ne me souviens pas. Quand j'ai pris conscience les autres s'effaçaient et les morts aussi, puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Sur elle, sur lui, sur tes parents et sur le monde. »

L'asthmatique et l'étouffé ont déjà disparu quand elle les montre du doigt, les darons du môme semblent moins présents eux-aussi.

« Il ne reste plus que nous » Lui dit-elle. « Plus que toi et moi. »

L'enfant ne l'écoute déjà plus, il cherche son souffle encore et encore, à n'en plus le trouver. Le ciel s'assombrit, la pluie se fait cascade, dans un hoquet le gosse n'a plus de parent. Il se fige.

Le monde est tellement gris qu'il parait noir à Confidence. Un fugace instant et elle ne voit plus d'enfant.

« Et maintenant il ne reste plus que moi. »

Sa toux s'aggrave tandis qu'elle attend son tour. C'est pour bientôt, elle le sait et elle rit. Le vent souffle fortement, il la prend aux poumons, la coupant dans son rire. Sous son passage une petite bouteille roule à aux pieds de Confidence, sortie, elle se doute, de la boîte à pharmacie. Elle s'affaiblit.

« Soit la pluie me noie, soit je me noie dans la bouteille. »

Elle hésite, elle sait ce qu'il y a sous le verre mais... Elle aussi veut décider de choisir sa mort.

Les murs, les meubles et sa tronche sont noirs comme la suie, comme la pluie. Elle essuie ses yeux et ses doigts sont noirs aussi. A-t-elle un jour eu une autre teinte?

« De quel couleur est le mercure? » Se demande-t-elle en portant le goulot à sa bouche.

Elle tousse. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Elle étouffe. Elle a l'impression de s'endormir et s'écroule sur le sol. Elle cherche son souffle encore et encore, à n'en plus le trouver. Dans un dernier hoquet, l'abri n'abrite plus personne.

Il pleut ses cendres sur le monde.

* * *

Voilà la suite (enfin!) et la fin. Vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Plew A.E


	7. Chapter 7

Le Monstre

Deux fenêtres côte à côte lorgnaient la petite danseuse. La nuit insondable qu'elles laissaient apercevoir derrière leur verre rouge semblait vouloir avaler le monde. L'être qui les portait sur son faciès, enfoncées dans ses orbites, déplia son long corps comme un serpent ondulerait tout en hauteur. De ce reptile il possédait les manies, la physionomie et le sifflement envoûtant. Sa voix, chargée d'une magie ténébreuse, s'éleva faiblement quand il fut enfin debout :

« Potter... » Susurra-t-il au néant.

Derrière la vitrine qu'il fixait sombrement, la petite danseuse, accoudée au comptoir, échangeait quelques billevesées avec le barman. Empreintes de poésie et de fantaisie furent ces paroles qu'il n'entendit pas. Il en devina la profondeur, l'importance particulière pour ceux qui les parlaient, et renifla de dédain.

« L'Arachnide est noyée sous les étoiles, la nuit où les prédateurs sont proies. » Moqua-t-il en lisant sur leurs lèvres. « Cette nuit, où les paroles sont mensonges et les vérités se taisent. »

Le tranchant de son rire effroyable coupa l'air frai qui l'entourait, faisant naître autour de lui une chaleur infernale et malsaine. Des feux de mort et de terreur tombèrent des cieux noirs. Des feux de désespoir et d'abandon se hissèrent hors de l'asphalte et des bâtiments. Lorsque se rejoignirent sur la ligne d'horizon ces stalactites et stalagmites de flammes rougeâtres, elles ressemblèrent à de gigantesques mâchoires se refermant sur le monde. Les voyant engloutir l'univers et les idylles, l'être n'en rit que plus fort, déchaînant la furie des braises encore et encore.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et dans ses mouvements serpentins et dans son hilarité monstrueuse : la petite danseuse quittait le bar.

D'un pas délibérément tranquille au milieu de l'apocalypse, elle passa devant l'être sans le voir. Elle dénotait, voilée de pudeur par sa robe blafarde. On aurait dit un ange. Bien des voix la prièrent et l'implorèrent, mais elle ne les entendit pas. Bien des mains suppliciées se tendirent vers elle en suppliques, mais elle ne les remarqua pas.

« Je me demande... » Chuchota l'être dans le secret de la dévastation. « Qui de nous deux est le plus cruel... Moi qui les détruit ? Ou toi qui les ignore ? »

Un sourire atroce se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait que la petite danseuse le fuyait. Il savait qu'elle avait tout abandonné par sa faute. Et ça le remplissait d'une joie immense car au fond, elle ne faisait que courir vers l'embrasse de ce à quoi elle voulait échapper.

« Ô ma belle Arachnide, ne sais-tu donc point que la nuit est mon domaine et que les étoiles me sont soumises ? Je ne suis ni prédateur ni proie car je suis au sommet de la prédation. On m'appelle l'Homme et je suis un monstre. »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Quelle tragique petite danseuse es-tu, qui danse et danse dans la paume de ma main. »

* * *

Un petit bonus, pour m'excuser du retard du chapitre final.

Plew A.E


End file.
